Guardian Angel
by Lillix Vail
Summary: 1 of 40. Karin ponders the snow-white angel who keeps watch over her. HitsuKarin


**  
Title: **Of Guardians and a Tenshi**  
****Themes: **#14 Guardian Angel**  
Number: **1 of 40  
**Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toushirou / Karin Kurosaki**  
Rating: **PG 13**  
Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.

**A/N:** This is number 1 of 40 one shots that can either be read as a whole or as single stories.

**KKHT**

For as long as she could remember, an angel had always watched over her. The angel had grown up with her, always within sight but never spoke to her. In fact, the angel acted like she didn't exist. So, in her own way of getting the angel's attention, she started having one-sided conversations. Many people thought she was crazy, but she merely grinned before promptly kicking them in the shins.

As time went by, she was so used to his constant presence that when he suddenly up and left her one day, she felt as if she had been stabbed in the gut and left to die on the side of the road. Yuzu could not figure out why her sister had turned from a happy girl to a morbid and depressed one, a mere shadow of her former self. When Yuzu questioned her about it, she was brushed off to the side. Even Ichigo, who Karin talked to about almost everything, could not get one word out of her about it

Days turned to weeks and he still hadn't returned. Even her father, who was a complete idiot when it came to anything, took a serious note and asked her what was wrong. She was surprised at his seriousness, but merely turned and walked away when he started to press her for details.

In the eighth week he returned, battered and bruised and very nearly dead. Karin was panicked, dragging him to her room and making him lie down. It was the first time Karin had actually tried to make physical contact with him. Not dwelling on the fact, she rushed around trying to make sure he was all right.

"Karin… stop," came a voice.

She turned slowly, looking into bright blue eyes. He had never spoken to her, not once. So why did he choose to speak now?

"Tenshi…" she breathed, sinking to her knees by the bed.

He chuckled. "No, not tenshi, Karin. Toushirou."

She stared at him, not knowing whether to slap him for being so utterly retarded or to hug him because he came back. She settled for the bone-crushing hug, catching the newly named angel off guard. He awkwardly put his arms around her in a pitiful attempt to hug her back.

"Where did you go?" she demanded, letting him go and retreating back to her spot on the floor.

Toushirou looked out the window, his expression darkening. "I went to defend my rights."

Karin snorted, not happy with the explanation. "So you silently watch me my entire life, growing up with me and everything, then you leave with no word or explanation only to come back beaten and bruised to _finally_ talk to me and say you're defending your rights?"

He nodded, looking back at her with bright eyes. She shook her head, not amused at all. Placing a hand on her head, she looked back up at him.

"I went to defend my right to continue watching over you. There are others out there, others who would use and abuse you. Normally we have about twenty to look after, but you were an exception. You needed 24 hour care to ensure you safety. Surely you've noticed the other two hovering around both Ichigo and Yuzu," Toushirou said softly.

Shaking her head, she unknowingly lost him a bet the others had running. Toushirou sighed, snapping his fingers. In an instant, two others appeared before her. One was extremely short with black hair and odd coloured eyes. The other that stood before her looked like a punk, with a 69 tattooed over his left cheek and a scar running down the right side. Karin was awed.

"Karin, meet Yuzu's Guardian, Shuuhei Hisagi and Ichigo's Guardian, Rukia Kuchiki," Toushirou said, watching them bow before going back to their own charges.

"Wow," she said, completely surprised to know there were two more right in her very own house.

Toushirou smiled, knowing this girl better than she knew herself. Instead of a diary, Karin talked to him, telling him everything hat was on her mind. He didn't know if she knew he could hear her or not, but it was comforting to know that someone trusted him.

"Why are you talking to me now? Why not before?" Karin asked, needing to know.

"Because my orders didn't allow me the freedom to. It didn't stop me from hearing _you_ speak, though," he said, amused at the way her face went bright red.

He winced as he stood up, using his zanpakutou as an aid. Karin went to his side, wrapping a thin arm around his waist and helping him to the chair. She retreated back to her bed after he was seated, not wanting to look away for too long in case he disappeared.

"So… what now?" she asked softly.

"I am here until your life is over and then I will take you to where I live in the afterlife. You are very important, Karin. But you will learn in due time why," he whispered, closing his eyes. "But rest assured, no harm will come to you while I watch over you."

Karin nodded, assured in the knowledge he wasn't going anywhere soon. She climbed into her bed, curled up on her side as she watched the strange boy sleep. Smiling, she closed her eyes and sighed, drifting off to sleep.

Toushirou opened his eyes and watched her sleep, a look of deep sadness coming over his face.

"Indeed, Karin. Nothing will harm my wife ever again."


End file.
